


Derek!

by Starwing200



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: “Derek!” Derek lets out an annoyed sigh this is what feels like the 100th time, Stiles has called him in the last hour.





	Derek!

“Derek!” Derek lets out an annoyed sigh this is what feels like the 100th time Stiles has called him in the last hour "Derek!" "coming" Derek calls back mentally reminding himself Stiles is sick and in pain. When Derek gets to the doorway he asks "What?" stiles make's grabby hands at him and whines "cuddles" when Derek fails to move in 30 seconds Stiles whines louder "Derekkkkk" Derek finally moves and slips into their bed Stiles immediately curls around Derek intertwining their limbs together. Stiles let out a relaxed sigh and says "Derek" Derk hums back to reply "I love you" Derek's chest builds with a powerful feeling he knows is love "I love you too" and soon they both drift off.


End file.
